An awkward encounter
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: A little Gibtauri story, this is what happens before my "I don't remember" story. :D enjoy


Gibson groaned sadly as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a tight little black dress. For the past month and a half, he had been making various plans to get Antauri's attention…only to not follow through with them.

" _This is stupid…"_ Gibson fiddled with the dress, trying to make it suit his taste.

But, no matter what he did, he still hated the way it looked. He sat on floor in defeat, wanting to cry. The kind of crying that you do when you really want to win the game, but you just can't step up to bat. He wanted Antauri to notice him, he wanted Antauri to find him attractive, and he wanted Antauri to love him back. He started to take off the dress, but it wouldn't unzip.

 _"_ _Come on! Unzip!"_

He heard a knock on the door, he of course panicked. He didn't want anybody seeing him in this thing. He quickly grabbed a lab coat off of the frame of his bed and buttoned it up. Luckily it was long enough to hide the dress. Gibson quickly opened the door, to find Antauri.

"I was wondering if I could borrow that book you were talking about, the one about the two dragons." Antauri asked nicely.

"Oh, yes of course." Gibson headed towards his book chest, Antauri followed.

Gibson carefully knelt down and searched through the contents of the chest, finally finding the book after a few moments. Antauri started to leave, but stopped at the door and sniffed the air.

"I smell pomegranate…"

" _S***!"_ Gibson forgot that he was also wearing perfume; he was panicking on the inside.

Antauri turned around and followed the scent. He stopped in fount of Gibson, sniffing the air around him. Gibson blushed; he'd never been this close to Antauri. The silver monkey raised a brow in confusion.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Antauri asked in confusion.

Gibson panicked, so he did the first thing that came to his head; He pulled Antauri closer and kissed him. Antauri's face turned bright blue, he was paralyzed. Gibson pulled away, but Antauri pulled him back into the kiss.

Antauri was kissing him back.

It sent the blue scientists heart into trembles, Gibson happily deepened the kiss.

 _"_ _This is why they say kissing is like fireworks."_ Antauri thought happily to himself.

After a few moments, a need for air forced them apart. The two stepped back from each other in amazement; reality slapped Gibson in the face, he proceeded to faint.

"Gibson!" Antauri quickly caught him.

* * *

Gibson groggily woke up; he was lying on his bed, Antauri was sitting in a chair next to him. He started to sit up, when he realized his lab coat was unbuttoned, exposing his dress. He quickly scrambled to button it back up.

"Your forehead felt hot, so I unbuttoned your coat so you could cool off…" Antauri explained awkwardly.

Gibson then remembered why he fainted, and his entire face turned pink as a result.

"Why are you wearing a dress? If you enjoy it that's perfectly fine, it just seems a bit abrupt of you is all." Antauri continued, making sure he didn't sound rude or judgmental.

"I…I thought it might attract you…" Gibson shamefully admitted, avoiding eye contact with his silver companion.

"Oh…." Antauri uttered while a blue blush crawled across his face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Antauri spoke up again; "It looks very nice on you…" he said shyly.

Gibby blushed harder, if even possible.

"T..thank you." Gibby stuttered.

"The perfume is very nice as well." Antauri continued to complement, making Gibson smile sheepishly.

Antauri lean in and gave the scientific simian a small kiss.

"Would you like to come with me for a walk in the park?" Antauri asked while smiling sweetly.

Gibson nodded sheepishly. He took of his lab coat and gestured to the zipper.

"Could you help me out of this thing, the zipper is stuck." Gibby explained.

"Gladly." Antauri flirted, earning a flustered Gibson.

Antauri grabbed one of the straps and phased the dress off of him, then the two headed off to the park.


End file.
